


Team SRRY

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Dramedy, Everyone Is Gay, Family Drama, Gay, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: In the world of Remnant, every kingdom is protected by the utter strength of huntsmen and huntresses; sets of warriors that make it their life long goal to keep everyone safe. Such people have had a huge impact on young Ruby Rose when it comes to becoming such a guardian... But how can she when her team consists of her sister and two mothers?





	Team SRRY

In a land painted pure shell white, a figure clothed in a blood red hood and cloak of same shade stood out like a sore thumb in the colorless area. Such a figure of gender-less background strolled down it's hidden path to decorate it's emotionless way with rose petals that gracefully made the forest around them pop. As the stranger to one of nature's graveyards, the person continued to walk through eerie silence towards it's destination of sorts; The end of a cliff. A cliff, to which stood before another figure who unlike the other, concealed themselves in a fine snow hood that could camouflage them in the scene.

In the sight of a new comer, the white hooded stranger began to approach the red hooded one gradually as it's feet became painted by the powder below. Soon, the two people met face to face in what could be an phlegmatic manner. That is, before the older figure blending into the environment broke out a mini smile filled with troublesome thoughts possibly escalating in the person's mind. Luckily, the other kept their face normal, the older person finally opened their mouth to say in a rather female voice, "Glad you're here. Seen your mother and your sister lately?"

"They're probably back in Vale doing... Something off," The red hooded figure, revealing themselves to be a female by their tone, responded quietly. "Anyway, why did you ask me to come all the way over here?"

"... You're growing up mighty fast, child," The older female informed the younger one in a mixture of mentor and childish tone. "Your mother told me we should test you just like we did with your sister. I disagreed... But then she told me it would be really fun to fight with your child... Soooo..."

Before the teen was able to interrogate the woman on her purpose for having this last minute meeting, she was met with the sound of snow crunching behind her and growls escaping the darkest corners of the forest. Such a sound was enough to throw the teen for a loop as bright red eyes absent of irises stared her down from afar. It was them again, she started to say to herself as beads of sweat began to slide down her forehead and her skin started to crawl from a source other then the sudden chill. It was those beasts again. Those monsters.

Grimm.

In the presence of hungry beowulves, three of the beasts decided to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappeared in a swish of rose petals, causing the creatures to crash to the ground and look up.

What they found in those seconds, was a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. Underneath the hood, she wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

In all of her glory, the teenager proceeded in the air to pull out her rifle and fire a shot that blew a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke. Soon more Beowolves started to attack as teen landed, only to leap over the first beast and shoot it in the back, then, still in the air, blast another one's side and get into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolled back and stood, unfolding her weapon under the name Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.

One of the braver Beowolves dashed forward, but the fighting female merely spun, hooking its body in the curve of her blade, smiling as the monster growled, and fired the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges. The teen then rotated the weapon, unloading her spent bullet and drive the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swiped at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumped up with Crescent Rose and blast back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

A Beowolf almost got her with its claws, but she was able to twist out of the way, firing at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kick at the one behind her. She twirled the scythe and cut down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both, making the white hooded woman nod in delight.

The teenager soon leaped over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catch another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shot her way down and slice them up when she had to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushed her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.

At this rate, the dark haired teen would be rather shocked if she was able to take them all down. Mainly due to the fact that she was standing in front of a crowd full of in human fans of her. Fans, that wanted to eat her. And to think, she actually thought she had them this time. To think. That for once. She wouldn't fail in front of the one person who cared about her the most. Well, at least one of them... To think... That the only way she would be saved from these beasts.

Was from her mother's aid, who appeared at lighting speed to slice the enemy in two with her trusty sword... Or temporary sword for that. The woman who appeared to her child's aid was a older female who possessed long black hair similar to the teen's, resembling that of the fur of a bird and red demonic eyes . She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She also wore finger-less gloves, a object that looked to be made from feathers hanging from the right side of her skirt, detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. All together, same as the white hooded female, the woman looked almost equivalent to her child.

With the kick of her fallen enemy away from herself, the female turned with a stoic expression on her face to shout sternly, "That's the last time I leave you to test our children."

"Hey," The female's other mother responded, louder then the other. "I was going to jump in! You think I would let my child get chopped up by those monsters?! I'm not you, Raven!"

"Ruby, my daughter," Raven said as her eyes shifted down to the fallen teenager below her , who looked at her mother in hidden disappointment. "Are you okay? We should've known you're not ready for this."

"Y-Yes I am," Ruby replied before pushing her mother slightly as she helped her up. "I got it, mother. You and mom don't have to worry."

"How can we not? You're just a little girl still working with her training wheels... Just like your sister, who should be here by now."

"No! I can fight back, I swear!" The young teen thought the woman would disagree with her daughter. As a matter of fact, she thought she would take her immediately back home and forget this ever happened. Like she always does... Instead though, after a few seconds of being stared down by determined and rather intimidating eyes. Her mother's lips curled into a mix of a smile and a frown, she responded to her second child,

"You're saying it was only a minor screw up, huh?" Her answer to her question came into the form of a nod fitted for a sad puppy. With this, Raven was able to nod in understanding, telling her, "Alright then. Continue as you please. But remember. Me and your mother will be there if you're in trouble..."

With that being said, the black haired female met up with her wife to hold her back and watch the conclusion of this battle commence. As the battle found itself at it's climax with blood thirsty Grimm and a smirking Ruby, the young black haired female found herself dancing with her scythe, dropped her previous cartridge, inserting another with a cross symbol, loading it in, and blasting off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converted the scythe to a sickle-shape and spun her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air.

She disemboweled them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blast into a jump, and land in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky. The battle was officially over... With the claps of her parents, who shared different approaches to this manner. The older woman simply smiled in a proud manner as the younger woman slammed her hands together with tears of joy before crying in her lover's arms to exclaim, "G-Good job, Ruby! I knew you had it in you~!... I still wished I could've fought too though!"

"Good job, kid," Raven told her younger daughter as she tried to keep her wife under control. "I guess you don't run on training wheels... You truly are a huntress just waiting to happen."

Just with those words. With the praise from her parents, Ruby knew she would be reaching her goals the more she walked down this sturdy but amazing path. As long as she had them, her sister, and her pride, she knew for sure that nothing would get in her way. No...

_Nothing would get in their way..._


End file.
